THE CABIN
by forsooth
Summary: Read it and find out, summaries are for the ignorant and the dull.
1. Chapter 1

THE CABIN!!

Staring:

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura whatever-her-last-name-is

Ino Yamaka-or-whatever

Temari does-she-even-have-a-last-name

Gaara

And all the other characters that I don't wish to say because I'm lazy

Narrated by- Shikamaru Nara w

PART ONE!!

"Hey guess where I just was." Asked an overjoyed blonde boy to a seriously emo Uchiha that was about to curb-stomp him.

"Away from me, and I'd like you to go back there please!" Replied the Uchiha never losing his cool to his excited and odd room-mate.

"Well yes, but I was also renting us a cabin on the lake." The boy said this with such enthusiasm that it was practically leaking from every orifice on his body. Of course the Uchiha didn't share this enthusiasm; no instead he just sat there staring at the blonde until finally.

"Naruto, Why in the hell would you go and do a thing like that?!" He asked as his eyes were digging daggers into the blonde's skull. But before the clueless child could form a coherent response to his latest enquiry the door flew off its hinges. Not literally of course but a certain dog-boy came running through with such force that if it were locked he would have broken his shoulder. Come on he couldn't break that door its fucking steel.

"Hey lover boy and emo child," now I'm just going to pause here to say something about calling Sasuke emo. I don't want to say that calling Sasuke emo was a bad idea but he over heard his parents saying that he was acting emo and well lets just thank god Itachi took the blame for that little fiasco.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" As if Sasuke's glares weren't bad enough, the current way he was approaching the dog-lover, not in the sense of bestiality I assure you, was like the approach of a shark…some kind of raven-shark.

"Well-sasuke-i-was-um-just-you," his stuttering was just angering this child of Satan to a point that no-one should ever be at and his cowering was not doing much for the Uchiha's respect of the boy.

"What was that?! I asked you a fucking question! Didn't I?!" Naruto saw this and was getting the body bag that he always kept under the sink ready, I mean with Sasuke you have to be prepared.

"I WAS CALLING NARUTO EMO!" Was all that the dog boy managed to spit out before he fell backwards, fainting like one of those goats…some kind of weird dog-goat.

"Damn strait you were." Said the intimidating Uchiha heir sitting back down at his computer and turning to face the monitor.

Ok I'm a horrible narrator, hi my name is Nara, Shikamaru Nara, and my good friend Naruto told me to get all of this info down for some queer reason so here it is.

Let me explain this a little more. Sasuke is about 19 years of age and his parents have been dead since he was like seven, I don't know all the facts. He is about 5'8" and has dark hair. He typically wears white shorts and dark blue turtle neck, he likes sunset and crying while listening to my chemical romance.

Now Naruto is like his polar opposite. Naruto's mother died in child birth and his father abandoned her before he was ever born. He was in and out of orphanages for most of his life until he got emancipated when he was fourteen and instantly looked for a house. Of course the only room-mate he could find was Sasuke. He typically wears orange, I don't know if it's like a leotard or if he actually has two pieces of clothes, it's too hard to tell where one orange ends and the other begins. He stands 5'6" has blonde hair and has eyes as blue as the day is long, I've always wanted to use that saying. He likes saying believe it and beating up emo kids point and case, Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke.

They currently live in a two Bed-room one Bath apartment, even though they have a shower, and are both going to college. Sasuke is studying how to beat puppy's and still make everyone swoon over you and Naruto is studying how to be Jesus and still not get a single fucking date. Of course I'm kidding but it could seem that way to anyone who looked at the two.

No Naruto was really studying biology and Sasuke was studying math or something, I don't really care for it all that much. There apartment was painted in a very queer mixture of orange, black, and pink. Sakura always got a say in what they did for some reason. Their computer was a nice little Macintosh, Personally I hate apple, all power to the Microsoft behemoth.

There apartment was also located in the worst possible neighbour-hood in the world. You laugh but I think the rape rating is one a week. Yeah try to laugh now.

Ok now here is where it gets tricky so just bear with me ok? Ok. You see Naruto likes Sakura, only that's a lie he actually likes Sasuke. And Sakura likes Sasuke, only that's true. And Sasuke likes no-one, ok that's a lie to he likes Naruto. Now you think this would be simple. I like you, you like me, lets make babies. Only they were both tremendous closet cases and when I say tremendous I mean tremendous. I'm pretty sure that Naruto has literally hid in Sasuke's closet for over two hours just so he could see him changing.

But now Naruto has hatched this plan that if he could get Sasuke onto this island in the middle of no-where that he could seduce him. Honestly I think its ridiculous but I'm just your narrator and have no say in their retarded thought process. Sasuke's plan was even more ridiculous; it involved a whip, a flaming puppy, fifteen catapults, and twelve singing gerbils. I talked him out of it after about five hours. So after that I'll take you back to where you were.

"Ssaaassukkkkeee," that shrill harpy voice could only belong to the infamous Sakura, "do you have anything planned this weekend because we could-"Sasuke didn't even let the poor girl finish he saw an opportunity and took it.

"Yes I'm going camping with Naruto. Now be gone you shrieking valkyrie." The look on her face could only be described as crushed as she ran from their house and into the wild blue yonder.

At this point Sasuke had two questions, where is Naruto and how in the hell is it so easy for people to get into my house? One of his questions was about to get answered.

Naruto was currently packing up his most orange bag for such a splendorous trip out into the wild. He was think of all the things that he would need, shoes, socks, orange paint, I mean you never now when you're going to need some paint. Also he didn't forget his secret weapon, but you will learn about this later.

So anyways, just as Naruto was done with his packing job the moody spawn of Beelzebub was just entering into this section of their shared abode.

"Naruto, I've decided to join in on your quest to the forest," He said while entering the room so suddenly causing the blonde child to jump out of his skin. "When do we leave and what should I bring?"

"Sasuke! What did I tell you about scaring me…bastard…" its only now that what Sasuke said began to sink in "wait you're coming?", not in that sense I assure you, "That's so awesome! OK we leave tomorrow morning and you should bring clothes and why am I telling you, you're always prepared!" this child of the sun was currently bouncing off the walls in excitement, seriously they got a noise complaint, I'm honest the police came and everything!

So after that police fiasco it was pretty late and everyone was about ready for sleep that is until the young dog lover regained his consciousness and was about to break the news that he had been waiting to tell them.

"Okay Naruto Sasuke I have some good news and some bad news. Which first"

"Good-"was Naruto's idea

"Bad-"was Sasuke's

"Umm the good news is that Gaara is coming and the bad news is…" the dog-boys silence was un-nerving and the Uchiha's head-vein was about to pop. "The bad news is that you have to share a bed."

"WHAT THE FUCK-"

"WHAT-"

Again the dog lover was at a loss for words so he just decided to run, and run he did strait out the open back door, which answers Sasuke's second query.

"Oh my god," was Naruto's first words but inside he was dancing, finally Sasuke was his. If only he knew what this would lead to if he only knew who this would lead to.

Sasuke's thoughts were at the complete other end of the scale he was worried his thoughts were all balanced around the thought that Naruto was straight and he was going to find out he wasn't and kick the shit out of him.

Hello, this is just a short note from the narrator of this tale. I would simply like to take the time to thank you for your reading into such a queer tale of perversion. Also I would simply request that you take a moment from your most busy of lives to write a review to my humble self, of course if that is to much of a chore I can understand and will not hold it against you. Good bye now.


	2. Chapter 2

THE CABIN CHAPTER TWO

"Mngh, Sasuke" the moan came from deep within the throat of a blonde boy-man. He was currently in his bed as beads of sweat rolled down his tanned and taught skin. His orange sheets cast aside in his night-time ritual of tossing and moaning for a love he thought he could never hold.

"Sasuke, ugnh, no…" he was now awakening from his personal utopia to a place that would certainly seem hellish if not for his angel of sorts in the next room, Sasuke Uchiha. Who was almost certainly facing a similar problem of course neither of them new what the other was doing so their rituals of passion in the night would continue happening, for now anyways.

"Naruto…" the Uchiha heir sat up with a start, he was disgusted with himself. He had tried to stop loving him but it's really hard, one can imagine, when the object of your affection is separated by walls as thin as paper.

Now I would like a quick moment to say a few things, I have tried telling them that they love each other, repeatedly, but they will not believe me. They both say the same thing, if he loved me he would tell me himself. I have also tried to say I was lying to them and telling them that they should come-out anyways, again they say they're too afraid. Back to the fable.

Naruto was now in the kitchen, very aggravated, trying to get the coffee maker to work. When the infernal contraption refused to due what he wished he decided that beating it up was the wisest of his choices. So that is what Sasuke walked in on, a half naked Naruto beating up his coffee maker.

Now for Sasuke their were two problems here. One was forming in his pants and the other was that the coffee maker which his beau was venting on was very expensive. Of course its not like it was a dent in the massive bank account of the Uchiha, but he was a very possessive man and disliked the thought of anyone but him hurting something he owned, and if you believe that this is a foreshadow of sadistic tendencies then you are one-hundred percent correct.

"Naruto, please stop hitting my coffee maker," Naruto jumped as that icy tone pierced the air, memories of his dream still fresh within his awakening mind. He turned around a kept his face down to try to hide his blush, though his blush could either be cause by his dream or his lack of sufficient clothing.

"Oh, um Sasuke, hi," he said rather sheepishly trying to scurry off to his bedroom were he would be free of the ravenous glares and wary, watchful eyes of the ever diligent man, Though this act must have appeared quite queer to the other boy because he suddenly became quite worried.

"Naruto, are you alright? Your face is awful red, do you have a fever? Are we going to have to call of this trip?" As soon as that question was posed Naruto knew he was going to have to act like a master to get out of this predicament.

"No, I'm fine, just a little warm. I'm going to go finish packing. Make some coffee, 'k?" he didn't give the other boy a chance to answer his latest of queries and just bolted to the false security of his small room.

Sasuke didn't have much of a choice so he just went right ahead and made coffee. He only had one cup, he wasn't tired, how could he be after a dream like the one he had that night?

Sasuke was sitting at the table reading a very interesting book on the mating habits of the albino earwig; he was a weird man so you are just going to have to face his oddities, when Naruto came into the room. He was finally fully dressed fully packed and fully ready to face Sasuke without blushing or trying to rape him, a quick grope among friends is dismissible.

"Hey, bastard, you ready to go or should I leave you here?" asked the boy whilst dragging in his large and orange suitcase for the trip. Honestly Naruto packs worse than Sakura does its annoying when you have to carry it.

"Yeah I'm ready, but did you have to bring your biggest suitcase? We're only going to be gone for a few days." He was just trying to hide the fact that his suitcase was at least twice the size of Naruto's. His latest plan for obtaining the blonde was still pretty weird but at least it didn't involve any singing gerbils.

"Ok then lets get going, I don't want to be late and anger Sakura-chan, she's scary strong," truth be told he did hate that bitch but she was a good cover for everything that he did. It's pretty easy to see why he hates her though, come on pink!

So now they were on the road to the dock which had the boat which would take them to the island that contained on it 5 cabins and in cabin no. 1a was the bed in which the climax of this tale will be reach. And of course I mean climax as a form of double entendre humour, I'm so witty.

For the past fifteen minutes Sasuke has been driving trying not to look at what the blonde was doing because if he did then he would get into a crash and kill himself and the object of his affection, and that just wouldn't do.

What Naruto was doing though is quite interesting, well not really he told me to write that it was interesting. What he was doing is counting the number of buttons on his pants, it wasn't very interesting, but damn it must have looked erotic. Since he was basically groping himself, I think he finally found 152 buttons. He had some fucked up pants, considering the fact that you could only see maybe five.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Questioned the older boy while turning onto another street. The blonde boy just looked up at him and stared before he decided it was time to answer.

"Why Sasuke dear, I'm masturbating." This caused the Uchiha child to turn his entire body to face the other boy, causing the car to swerve off the road before it stopped. Naruto of course was laughing way too hard to notice. Sasuke was glaring at him with such intensity that it looked liked he would burst into a flaming ball of orange, again I use flaming in the sense of double entendre humour.

"NARUTO IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screamed while jumping over and on top of the blonde, knocking them both out of the car and into the street. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and rolled so he was on top of him again then he tried to lift his arm up to punch the blonde, this cause him to fall down again and inadvertently rub the groins together, causing both of them to moan. Sasuke then got up and back into the car looking away from the blonde for fear that he would judge him.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry." Naruto said while getting back into the car trying not to look at the other boy for fear that he thought he was gay. The other boy decided he should say something to.

"Its okay, one thing though, if you ever mention this to anyone I will kill you with my own hands." Naruto knew that he wasn't kidding just by the tone of his voice. So all he did was nod as the car traveled farther towards its destination.

Hello this is your narrator again saying that a review could save a life, maybe, you never know what happens. It could affect something; you know butterfly affect and all that junk. Anyways reviews help me with my memory of the event. So if you would be so kind as too assist me with my memory I would be in your gratitude.


	3. Chapter 3

Cabin chapter 3

Cabin chapter 3

Hello dear readers, welcome to this most troublesome story which I am finally going to write more of! Well most likely I will write this, then one more, and then I will wait another 10 months. Hahahaha you never know!

After several hours of awkward yet oddly arousing silence they decided that they missed there turn off and figured it would be best to back track until they found the road that they should take. Oddly enough they missed it again.

"Naruto, you got us lost again." said Sasuke obviously the happiest little emo in the car. He was just staring out the window at the sun which was so dangerously close to setting that you could here the birds crying for its death.

"How in the fuck is it my fault that you can't read a map…stupid Uchiha whiny bitches…" He was trying to sleep except for two things that kept impeding his plans. Number one was that damn sun and number B was the black obsessed MCR loving teen in the car with him.

"I CAN SO READ A MAP!" Shouted the Uchiha who seemed much to upset about this for him to be a normal man. Almost glaring at the map in his hands he decided that it was wrong and he could probably find this place in ten seconds using nothing but his instincts. "It's the wrong map most likely…" He said trailing off into incoherently mumbling at Naruto's incompetence and worthlessness.

After another 10 minutes of driving in circles, which seemed quite impossible given the fact that the road was one way. They decided it would be best if they stopped and asked for directions at the gas station and by that I mean Sasuke pulled over and stomped out of the car still blaming Naruto for their situation.

The gas station they were at was quite a queer construction it looked like the kind of place where Sakura might have been conceived, birthed and raised.

Sasuke walked in looking like a man on a mission. A mission to ki- Naruto I will not write that…I don't care if you think it sounds cool it's not getting put in! Sorry about that. He looked around for about a minute trying to find out who ran this station and where this inbred mother-lover might possibly have been when behind him he heard a very snaky voice.

"Hello, Sasuke-kunsssssss." As he heard this he felt a very real chill run down his spine, his buttocks tighten and did I mention he also jumped fifteen feet into the air and ran about 5 Km in the opposite direction of the voice. I elaborate but you get the picture.

He turned around to face one person he didn't want to see ever. Now let me fill you in on a little history before you find out who this is, if you didn't already guess. When Sasuke was little his parents where crazy, and I mean crazy, about him becoming the next president. It's like he was the next Bush or something.

They figured the best way to do this was to make him study lots and learn everything there is to know because obviously an idiot can not be president. So they hired a tutor who could do it all, he taught him from Arithmetic to zoology and everything in between. Sasuke had always been creped out by his teacher not to mention annoyed by him so he hated seeing him. It seemed he was overly interested in him.

So when Sasuke turned around he saw…Jiraya! No no I'm kidding of course it was Orochimaru. God knows what the man was doing out this far or why he was at this gas station or how he got here considering there weren't any cars or how Sasuke didn't see him.

"So Sasuke, Did you turn eighteen yet?" he asked trying to hug the boy but getting stopped by a foot that was firmly imbedded in his chest. "or are you still…ripe…" he said this while licking his lips and looking his body up and down. If NAMBLA had a contest he would win unanimously.

"Actually I'm nineteen now and I have to be going so…" It was at this moment that Orochimaru was rubbing his leg in a way that would scare guro fans. He looked Sasuke directly in the eyes with a look that said "you're not getting away from that this easily."

But thankfully the attendant came back and interrupted the man before his sick and twisted will was poured into the boy. Personally I think he was gonna put more than his will into him.

"You know that reminds me of a funny story," said the man "you see one time while I was in Vermont I happened to stumble upon two men in a fight. Now, one of these men I had met previously on a journey to California his name was Alfred and on the trip he had shown me many things and taken me on more than one surfing trip. Now, on one of these surfing trips I had met another man by the name of Franko. He was also on a trip but he was from northern New York while I was from Vermont. Now, one thing you must know about northern new Yorkers in California is they don't fit in too well so I decided to take him to a restaurant. At this restaurant I happened to order the cordon bleu. Now an interesting thing about cordon bleu it is actually just a variant of wiener snitzel. I learned this when I was conversing with notable author Michael Chabon on the topic of…"

It was at this time that Sasuke had decided it would be easier to just leave so he did while Orochimaru was distracted by this mans very peculiar mannerisms.

After exiting the gas station and explaining to Naruto that it was a cracker factory and that he thinks it would be faster to just drive until they run out of gas. They set out into the wild black yonder…

That's all for this time folks. Reviews are appreciated and I'd love it more to be flamed because they are really funny to read.


	4. Chapter 4

You know some people say that time flies when you're having fun. Some people also say that if you have three bucks than you're a deer factory…shut up people say it… ok so I just made it up get off my back you wankers! Anyways the point I'm making is don't trust a man farther than a truck driver can throw them…shut the fuck up it makes sense! Fine you write it!

At approximately some time between 8pm and 7am Naruto and Sasuke pulled up to a cabin, both tired and irritated. Together they managed to stagger out of the car up to the door find a key and stumble inside. They didn't have the energy to turn on the light and just stumbled forward to find a comfortable thing to sleep on.

Naruto made it into one of the conveniently placed bedrooms and into a conveniently bed next to the conveniently placed Sasuke who wrapped his conveniently placed arm around his conveniently placed Naruto without knowing. Damn that's convenient!

When they woke up the first thing that was noticeable would have to be that they weren't alone. For Naruto his thought was 'where are my pants?' ha-ha no his first thought was 'who's arm is this? Oh my god did I get raped? Was it Kakashi? Kakashi raped meeeee!'

Sasuke's thoughts where over a different variety…ok they where pretty much the same. 'Where am I? Who am I hugging? Oh my god did I get raped? Was it Sakura? Sakura raped me and now I'm carrying her demon man child!'

In three seconds they had gotten up and stared at each other for ten seconds then they lay back down in the bed. "Oh it's only you Sasuke…" Naruto said as he snuggled up closer to him trying to get warmer.

"Yeah I thought you were Sakura for a second…" Sasuke said slowly drifting off to a peaceful slumber. They just lay there for a few minutes happy in each others grasp but after a little while they both shot straight out of the bed and stared at each other again.

They where just staring scared as could be but not showing any of it. Naruto was the first to talk. "I'm straight!" he isn't very good at thinking on his feet but you have to give him credit for not running.

Sasuke was just as worried and tried to think of the right, straight thing to say to get him out of his predicament. "I'm going to go lift weights!" he seemed to scream at his blonde beau as he turned and walked out of the room to go do something manly.

Naruto just sat down on the bed and started thinking about what happened last night and why he had acted that way. He was coming here to come out to Sasuke and then there would be a lot more coming on this get away.

Sasuke just started walking around the cabin there was no one their no one. They was only them this just hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks except for the fact that it didn't kill him or leave him in a vegetable like state. He was alone; alone! With his love; alone with Naruto!

He was still wandering when he found his way into the basement somehow and saw that it was furnished which is pretty good considering it was a fucking cabin and thus shouldn't have a basement. He also saw that there was a small tube lying on a table which read in big bold letters "ASSTRO LUBE" as Sasuke was examining this he was wondering why in the hell this had been here.

As he kept thinking this he heard someone run into the house screaming "Narrrruuuuttttttooooooo!!" Of course hearing this he shuddered. It was the great bitch of the west. Sakura. She probably assumed Naruto stole something of hers or took nude pictures of her or killed Sasuke so that he could do things to her.

As Sasuke put down the lube and started to make his way upstairs to tend to Naruto's fractured skull thanks to Sakura and her obnoxious amounts of man strength. She really was an unwanted addition to anything they did sort of like an appendix, makes you wonder what god was thinking during her creation.

Sasuke walked out onto a scene that was not unlike a battle field. Naruto was cradling an injured skull and trying to get sakura to stop her assault on his battered body. He decided it would be less painful for him to just stand back and wait for his friend and the fiend to finish their little squabble.

"Sakura!" Naruto whined "I didn't do anything this time!" He pleaded while she glared at him cracking her knuckles on her man hands. She looked down on him with a look that said 'oh yeah you're going to die'

"Naruto you shouldn't have to say 'this time' you should never do anything wrong, you should be like Sasuke. He's perfect…" as she said this she suddenly looked up with this little glint in her eye. Maybe it was that last little piece of sanity leaving through her ocular cavity away.

It was at this time that those two noticed that they weren't alone in the room and looked over to see their newest arrival was as you already now Uchiha Sasuke who was looking just as bored and suave as ever.

"oooh Sasuke," gushes the bitch " I just love what you've done with your hair. She said eyeing his completely unchanged appearance as if he had just had both of his eyes switched out and replaced with diamonds made of awesome.

"Sakura," he said in a tone which told her I don't like you, or should have if she didn't interpret it as, I'm going to give you a baby. "I hate you, get out." But theses words seemed to bounce right off of her as her smile just got wider and uglier.

"Sasuke, don't talk like that in front of Naruto." She somehow managed to interpret this as some form of dirty talking proving once again that being crazy is freaky. She started to slowly move towards Sasuke like a predator which is stalking prey looking to take down Sasuke and well 'mount' him.

Just as she was preparing to lunge for his 'prize' the most unexpected thing happened. He grabbed Naruto and pulled him close to his chest almost like a human shield. Needless to say Sakura wasn't the only one surprised as a light tint graced Naruto's features.

"I love Naruto" Proclaimed Sasuke in his best acting voice. "We are going away to live together forever!" he finished this sentence be place a chaste kiss on his cheek. This move did have the desired affect as Sakura ran away at full speed going to drown herself in Sasu/Saku fanfiction to ease her woes.

After a few seconds Sasuke let go off the now almost fainting Naruto and smirked in satisfaction, she shouldn't be back to bother them again. Naruto was in a daze Sasuke had just said he loved him and kissed him…he knew it was just something to get Sakura to leave but it had felt so real, his skin still tingled from the kiss.

It was only after a few seconds did the implications of sasukes actions come back, also he realized that Naruto was blushing furiously and hadn't made a sound since he started his nice little skit.

He started to back up slightly going to find something to busy his time with and think over what had happened so far this morning. He decided that Naruto deserved a response, or a phone call, but he couldn't think of anything.

"I-I-I'm going to go make some breakfast," said Sasuke quickly hurrying out of the room not waiting for the blonde to respond to his rash actions. Said blonde was still blushing and thinking, just thinking. He had intended to do something like that not have him do that, he was going to be on top!

The little blonde boy decided to go and explore the rest of the house whilst the brunette bastard was scouring the kitchen looking for food. It was going to be an interesting weekend…


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Dear readers

Hello Dear readers. Welcome to the fifth chapter of an epic tale which rivals only the odyssey in terms of epicness (the Iliad can bite me). I hope you enjoy this retelling for I did not enjoy writing it one bit and at least some one should get some satisfaction out of this story.

Do not hesitate to leave a review, even if it reads as "omg your storry iz the uber kawai lolol." Because even the most "special" of reviews deserve to be said! Everyone gets a voice! It's the first amendment! Begin the story!

**It starts here!**

Naruto had gotten bored exploring the house so decided his best plan of action was too take a shower and change his clothes before Sasuke was finished with their food. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only ten am plenty of time to do nothing later but now he needed to clean.

He went up to his room and noticed that his bags where still out in the car so he hurried down the stairs and outside to the fugly ass SUV that Sasuke owned because apparently he was a soccer mom. His bags where located in the back seat so he grabbed the orange luggage, and paint can. He quickly made it inside, putting the paint can on the step, and moved back up to his, and sasukes, room to have a shower.

Upon expecting the bath room he noticed that the shower looked big enough for five and that the sink was made of some form of stainless steel that stained….regular steel I guess. The toilet water was yellow a flush took care of that except it came back orange so he decided to close the lid and never ever look under it again.

The shower was surprisingly clean, really clean. He put all his shampoos up on that little ledge thingy. He's a clean guy he doesn't use just any shampoo no he uses herbal essences none of your frizziness. With everything in place he broke out the luffa because he is that girly.

He stepped into the shower, after stripping of course, and turned on the water. Of course when the water came cascading down it was freezing so he jumped up and out onto the floor. "god that was cold…" he mumbled to himself as he turned on the hot water nozzle and felt the temperature making sure that it was just barely scalding the flesh from his hand before getting in.

He stood under the stream of water feeling so clean and relaxed. He decided to just stay under the stream for a little while longer. He started to think of Sasuke and what had happened last night. He wondered what had happened while they where in that bed. Without thinking his hands had traveled down to his stiffening member and began stroking himself.

He thought about Sasuke and his glistening abs his body so taught his firm muscles. "Ugh" he grunted as he released into his hand he looked down panting and deciding that he needed to get out of the shower soon so he finished cleaning himself up and got out of the shower.

He realised that he didn't bring a towel so he opened the door and walked over and grabbed one from his bag. It was at this time that he noticed he was not alone and looked over to see a pair of eyes tracing his body up and down. Naruto and Sasuke just stared at each other blankly until Naruto covered his shame and bolted back into the bath room.

"Um Sasuke I just got out of the shower," he said trying to pretend that the last incident hadn't occurred. "So what is it?" He was freaking out 'Sasuke was not just checking you out Naruto, in fact he didn't even see you naked. Block it all from your memory, just like you did that time you caught Iruka in bed with Kakashi and Genma.' While Naruto was doing this self hypnosis Sasuke had already responded.

"Well breakfast is ready so you can come down anytime and have it." He slowly left the room thinking over what he had just 'I must say Naruto is large…' He mentally slapped himself 'get a hold of yourself he's not gay, not gay not gay! In fact there's no such thing as a gay person.' I told you those two where way too much alike for their own good.

Naruto was in the bathroom and looked down at himself. "Fuck…" he whispered "I'm hard again."

Well I wanted to write more but this seemed like the best part to end it just for the ending line. Yes I am the kinda author who will take content out of the story to add dramatic appeal if you don't like that you can bite me.

So most likely to make out for this roughly 700 word chapter a new one should be up soon. Now go to sleep chillin!


End file.
